


Good Doctor/Bad Patient

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cranky!Hannibal, Dark!Will (briefly), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Mpreg, Understanding!Will, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for a hurt Hannibal.</p>
<p>Hannibal is attacked and that makes him doubt himself. Will is there to help. Hanni (their son) helps as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Doctor/Bad Patient

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Lots of rereading. Let me know if I keep missing something. I'm ESL (ok, so that was 20 years ago).
> 
> Kaykil suggested a hurt Hannibal and then this happened!

The sun was barely up but Dr. Hannibal Lecter was already more than two miles into his run. Brahms and his own breathing were the only sound that he heard. He breathed through his nose and made sure to work with his center of gravity. He had been running for years. Decades. Back when he was a bachelor, he would run every day… or night depending on the week’s menu. 

Now he was lucky if he got to run more than twice a week. Hannibal truly loved being a father and having a partner who accepted him, was more than he ever imagined or deserved. But an hour to clear his mind was a selfish pleasure he indulged in without any guilt. Besides, having a younger lover could make one self conscious and they might want to stay fit for said lover. Someone, though, not Hannibal. Dr. Lecter was above such things. 

Hannibal watched the ground as he ran. He preferred to jog on hiking trails. The uneven terrain added to the workout. 

Another four miles and Hannibal checked his watch. Six miles in half an hour. Not bad for a middle age man. He had just a little over a mile to go and was yet to feel winded. He chided himself for taking pride in such a small victory and promised himself that next week he would start running at night as well, even if it was just around the neighborhood. 

Even if it meant his neighbors might see him out of his three piece suit. He could already hear Will’s chuckle inside his head. 

Hannibal heard a runner behind him and took a step to the right as good etiquette dictated. It was usual but not unheard of to encounter other runners on the hiking trail at this early hour. 

Hannibal realized that the footsteps were right behind him only moments before he felt something hit his lower back. The powerful momentum sent him flying and pain exploded over the right side of his face as he made contact with a tree. His ankle twisted under him, as the weight on his back dragged him down. He spun around just as he hit the ground, knowing his choices would be limited if he was trapped on his stomach. 

The back of his head snapped against the tree trunk and the next few seconds were blurry as his vision faded in and out. Hands were griping at his armband that held his cell phone. He was being mugged. 

His attacker was a well built man in his thirties. Hannibal brought his hands up as if to protect his face in fear but he used his elbows to push in between the man’s thighs to keep him from riding up. 

The man gave a frustrated grunt and swung his hand back to punch. Hannibal worked quickly, trapping the man’s ankle, snapping his hips up to make the man fall forward and finally grabbed his arm, pulling it towards himself. With that he was able to spin them till the man was on his back and Hannibal was between his thighs. 

Everything went black for a moment as his abused head tried to keep up with the sudden switch of positions. The darkness was fallowed by stars as he got a knee to the head and hard kick to the ribs. He heard a crack and knew he had to finish this now or he wouldn‘t get another chance.

“Not bad for a guy your age,” the mugger muttered from above him. 

He looked up at the man in hopes of distracting him. This was a man that had attacked from behind. He wasn’t used to facing his victims. The small flinch from the other man was just enough to grab at his ankle and pull it to him. The man went down with a heavy thud, the back of his head snapping against the ground and bouncing. He gave it a savage twist till he heard snap and then a gut wrenching scream that made Hannibal smile. 

Hannibal knocked the man out and ended up collapsing on the ground next to him. He breathed deeply, and started to go over the damage. His ankle was sprained. He could feel it start to swell. He winced as he tried to move it. Painful but not severe. He forced himself to sit up. He pushed down on his chest to see where the pain was and paid attention to his breathing. He checked his spine and belly for other injuries. Except for the fact that his face was on fire there were no other injuries. 

Fractured ribs and a sprained ankle. No concussion, which meant he could drive. He could go to the hospital but it would be a waste of his time and theirs. And Will would be worried sick if he called from the hospital. No, he had enough medical training and had been self diagnosing his injuries for long enough to know that all he needed was ice, relaxation, elevation for his foot and Will. And Hanni. 

The thought of his son trying to kiss it all better made him smile. 

Hannibal started to rise but stopped and checked his attackers wallet. He took out the ID but left it on top of the wallet. A subtle warning that he knew where the man lived. The address was memorized and Hannibal could figure out later what to do with that information. 

It was just over a mile to the car. His hand was wrapped tightly around his ribs. As much as he hated the idea of looking weak, he found a branch that he could use as a cane to keep from putting pressure on his ankle. If it wasn’t for his ribs he would be able to move a lot faster.

Once inside the car, he took a look in the mirror and cringed. His cheek and jaw looked like someone took sandpaper to it. He was going to scare his son. 

Fifteen minutes later he was pulling into his driveway. Outside the front door, Hannibal had to take a moment. He didn’t want Will to be upset. He straightened out as much as he could and walked inside. He made it only a few steps before needing support from the wall.

“There you are,” Will’s voice came through the dinning room, “I was about to-”

Will froze in the doorway, turning a shade of white that had Hannibal worried.

“If you pass out, dear, I will not be able to catch you,” Hannibal said, trying to sound reassuring.

“What happened?” Will rushed over, seeing that the older man wasn’t putting weight on his left foot he pulled Hannibal’s arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close. There was a soft hiss of pain as Hannibal grabbed his side. “Should I call an ambulance?”

“No!” Hannibal shook his head and let Will help him to the study. “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

“Tell me what happened,” Will glared at him. “Were you haunting?” 

“Did I tell you I was going haunting?” Hannibal glared back. 

“Just tell me!” Will was a mess of emotions and wasn’t up to playing games.

There was a pause as the doctor set on the couch and closed his eyes, “It seems that I was a target of a petty thief.” 

“Should I call the police?” Will asked, his voice softer, drenched in worry and fear. 

“Not necessary. I doubt he will be returning to the life of crime any time soon.” Hannibal gave him a forced smile. “I will need ice and to wrap for my ankle, if you would be so kind?” 

“I should call a doctor,” Will said softly with a note of uncertainty. He had never seen Hannibal hurt and didn’t know what to do. 

“Will, I am a doctor.” 

Will stood for a few moments before going to get Hannibal’s medical bag and ice. He grabbed some towels, wetting one to help wash the man’s face. He was returning to the study when he heard a high pitched scream coming from that same direction. Will ran and saw their son in the door way, looking horrified. 

“Hanni, it’s all right,” his lover was trying to sooth him from across the room. “Papa just got hurt. I’m all right.”

Hanni looked up at Will and than back at Hannibal. He didn’t move so Will made his way to the older man and put everything on the coffee table.

“Should I do your face first or your ankle?” 

“I can wash my own face,” Hannibal said tightly as he reached for the towel. 

As Hannibal ran the wash cloth over his face, Hanni came closer. He stood just outside of arm’s reach. 

“Papa?” He asked softly. 

“Yes, baby,” Hannibal offered him a smile that took more effort than he would like to admit.

The boy came closer and climbed on the armrest of the couch. “You got an owie.” 

“It seems I have quite a few,” Hannibal muttered and Will shot him a glare. Hanni was to young to pick up on the humorless tone. 

“Do you need a kiss?” Hanni asked. 

“Maybe once all the blood is washed off,” Hannibal said and at the hurt look on his son face he held out his unmarked cheek. “On the other hand I don’t think I could wait that long.” 

“I want to take a look at your ribs.” Will said as Hanni laid kisses all over his papa’s face. 

“They’re fractured but not bad enough to seek assistance. Ice and a few days rest will be enough,” Hannibal said with clinical professionalism as if he was talking about a patient and not himself. 

“Do I need to wrap them as well?” 

“No,” Hannibal said giving a kiss back to his son with a grateful wink. “Ribs should not be wrapped. It could do more damage.” 

Will looked around the medical bag and took out some painkillers. Hannibal started shaking his head but Will stopped him.

“You’re going to take the pills or I’m calling an ambulance and helping them strap you down,” Will said in a voice that was reserved for naughty four year olds. 

Hannibal glared but didn’t want to argue in front of their son. He took the pills and swallowed them without waiting for the water. 

“Bed?” Will questioned. 

“No threats this time?” the older man raised an eyebrow. 

“Do there have to be?” Will asked, confused why there was anger aimed at him. “I’m sorry I threatened you but you’re being stubborn.” 

Hannibal sighed. He was a physiatrist and able to diagnosis his behavior the same way he had his injuries. 

“Why didn’t you call the police?” Will asked softly. 

Hannibal looked down at the boy that had climbed into his lap. He was clinging to Hannibal’s coat as if the man was going disappear. He didn’t want to talk about this in front of him. 

“Papa is going to be just fine, my sweet boy,” He said softly and leaned forward to kiss the curls. 

“Hanni, go play with Winston for a bit. Papa needs to rest.”

“No,” Hanni shook his head. “Is papa going to nap?” 

Will raised a brow at Hannibal, waiting for the man to answer.

“Yes, papa is going to take a nap,” Hannibal conceded defeat. 

“I’ll take a nap too,” Hanni declared. “Papa can nap with me. Papa want to hold to hold Little Winston?” 

Will was a bit shocked, It was hard enough to get the boy to nap, almost impossible without his favorite stuffed dog. 

“Hanni, your nap isn’t for a few more hours,” Will reminded him.

Hanni looked heart broken at the idea that he couldn’t have his nap with Hannibal and clung tighter to the man. His eyes instantly watered and he was about to burst into tears when his papa spoke. 

“Hanni, why don’t you help your daddy fix lunch while I sleep?” Hannibal said gently. “Think you can do that for me?”

“Yes,” Hanni said thoughtfully. He didn’t seem pleased but willing.

“I need to talk to papa, son. Can you wait for me in the kitchen?” Will asked.

Hanni shook his head and held on tightly to the man in question. He wasn’t ready to let go.

“Hanni, please?” Will tried, feeling frustrated. He wondered what alternate reality had woken up in. 

The boy looked like he was going to burst into tears again but complied. Giving his papa his biggest pout, he slowly made his way off the couch, hoping the older man would stop him and kept looking over his shoulder all the way to the door. 

Will rolled his eyes at the dramatics and set on the coffee table across the couch. 

“Feeling any better?” 

“Much,” The doctor said and if Will hadn’t know him for years he would have missed the sarcasm but he could do not nothing but recognize it and let it go. 

“Why didn’t you call the police?” 

“It honestly did not cross my mind. The man is still alive in case you were wondering,” Hannibal said nonchalantly. “You will probably find him in the closest ER with a broken ankle.”

“It never crossed your mind to call the police?” Will had to fight the urge to start pacing the floor in frustration. 

“It is not as bad as it all appears to be,” Hannibal said calmly. 

“It appears that you been a fight!” Will did rise this time, standing tall over the other man. “You could have just given him what ever it is he wanted!”

Hannibal looked genuinely confused. Will gave another frustrated sigh and shook his head. 

“Try to get some rest. Do you want me to get you anything?” 

Hannibal shook his head, rested his head against the couch and pretended Will wasn’t there anymore till he really wasn’t. 

**  
“Hannibal?” Will’s voice held just the slightest note of panic. Rationally he knew that Hannibal couldn’t have gone far. 

“Papa is in the bathroom,” Hanni yelled from the hallway. 

Will jogged there and winked at the boy that stood guard at the door. He knocked on the door but entered without waiting for an answer. 

“Am I to start locking doors?” Hannibal asked, as he straightened and tucked himself away. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Will ignored him. 

“I’ve been going to the restroom for forty years without your assistance,” Hannibal leaned on the counter, leaving no room for Will to assist him.

“You shouldn’t be putting weight on your foot,” Will held back a curse. 

“Thank you, Dr. Graham.” 

“You’re being childish,” Will said as gently as he could.

Hannibal washes his hands in silence and Will takes a firm hold of him when he turns to leave the bathroom. He pulls Hannibal’s left arm around his shoulders and puts his arm around the slim waist.

“I’ll carry you,” he threatens when Hannibal resists. 

The older man’s jaw clenches but he allows it. Outside the bathroom, Hanni holds his other hand. The boy beams at the aspect of helping his papa. Hannibal gives his hand a squeeze but his smile never reaches his eyes. 

**

In the next few hours whenever Will took his eyes off their young son, he would find Hanni sitting quietly next to his papa, watching the older man sleep. Or pretend to sleep. He doubted the older man ever unlearned the survival instincts that were honed in since childhood. 

With a crook of his finger he called his son over to him quietly. 

“I didn’t wake him this time,” He protested, clearly unhappy. 

“Your papa is going to be ok,” He said softly, lifting the boy up and giving him a tight squeeze. “He needs his rest and Winston needs some one to play with.” 

Hanni gave him a doubtful look and Will suddenly wasn’t looking forward to the boy turning into a teenager. 

At lunch time Will brought a tray into the study with three meals on it and got the dirtiest look from his lover. 

“This mishap is no reason to resort to savagery.”

Will laughed till he realized the other man was serious. “Relax. This family is not going to fall apart because we ate lunch in the study.” 

The doubtful look he got from the man was identical to the look his son wore a few hours ago and Will shook his head. Those two were going to be quite a force. 

Hanni was smiling widely. Except for picnics, he never got to eat on the floor. Hannibal set up and Hanni leaned against his knee. The boy’s smile eased some of his own frustration and Hannibal ate his chicken soup and sandwich without further complaints. 

When Will was cleaning up after lunch, Hannibal took his painkillers, not wanting to worry the younger man. He laid back down and elevated his ankle. Hanni started to climb over him and the doctor bit back a groan when the boy pushed down on his ribs. He lifted him up even though it hurt and tucked him in on his right side between himself and the couch, right under his arm. 

The boy snuggled in and stayed quite. Hannibal stroked the curls. When Will came to collect the boy for his nap, he was already fast asleep. Little hands holding on tightly to the shirt under him. 

“He’s scared,” Will whispered. 

Hannibal nodded but didn’t reply. 

Will wanted to say he had been scared too when he first saw Hannibal but he doesn’t. He wants to lay down close to both of them but there is no room. He waits for Hannibal to close his eyes and settles for a kiss before leaving the room. 

** 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Will asked as he saw Hannibal in the door way of the kitchen. 

“Dinner, if you would be so kind as to return my kitchen to me,” Hannibal said and moved further into the kitchen. 

Will blocked the way. “You shouldn’t be on your feet.” 

“I will remain in one place. You may assist me if you wish.” 

“Hannibal,” Will said patiently. “Please? I can handle dinner. You need to rest.”

“I’ve been resting all day,” Hannibal said and for a split second it looked like he was going to pout. 

“I know,” Will said softly. “You want to sit here and watch me make dinner?”

“Do not talk to me as if I’m a child,” Hannibal growled, shocking the other man. “I’m perfectly capable of fixing a simple meal.”

“Your meals are never simple,” Will makes sure to keep his voice even. “You’re not being reasonable. If our roles were reversed you would have tied me to the bed. Probably with a very fancy knot that would be impossible to break.” 

Hannibal gave in with a hard sigh and let himself be guided to the chair in the corner of kitchen.

“So want to watch me order Chinese food?” Will asked and shook his head at the venomous look he received for trying to joke. 

**

Hanni set on his papa’s lap and showed him the ‘get well’ card he made. 

“That’s you and that’s daddy,” He pointed to two bigger box like objects. “That’s me and Winston!” 

“What’s that?” Hannibal asked and pointed to small circles through out the image of him. 

“Knee pads,” Hanni smiled. “Like daddy puts on me so I don’t get hurt.”

“You think papa needs knee pads?” Hannibal raised a brow. 

“Yes,” Hanni answered and was tickled mercilessly for it. 

**

“I want to sleep with papa!” Hanni cried and kept crying every time he was told no. 

“Daddy said no already,” Will said, sick of playing the bad guy the whole day. “Hanni, daddy isn’t suppose to keep repeating himself. Do you want a time out?”

“Can I have my time out here?” Hanni asked. 

They were in the master bedroom and both dads couldn’t hold back a smile at the boy’s question. It had been a long day and Hanni refused to be separated from the older man.

“No,” Will said, his stern look returning after a moment. 

Hanni dove under the covers of his dads’ bed and refused to come out.

“Hanni,” Hannibal said gently. “You must sleep in your own bed tonight. You’re a big boy, right?” 

“Yes,” was a muffled little sound from under the covers.

“Big boys sleep in their own bed,” he reasoned. 

“Do I still get a story?” he asked, sounding defeated. 

“Of course,” Will said gently, he was tired of saying ‘no’. “You can have your story here and than I’ll tuck you in.”

Dark curls and the large dark eyes popped out from under the covers but that was it. “And the song?”

Will gave him a smile and a kiss. “Yes, now please give your poor daddy a break and get ready for your bath.” 

**

“Please tell me you’re not going into work on Monday,” Will said once all the stories had been read and the song was sung four times.

“My job does not require much movement,” Hannibal argued. 

“It requires enough. If it was just your ankle or your ribs that would different.”

“I’ll be fine,” Hannibal said, and there is a bite to his voice that confuses Will. 

“Just, maybe… think about it?” Will begged. Tomorrow was Sunday. Plenty of time to cancel appointments without being rude. “I’ll run you a bath.”

** 

Hannibal closes the door behind him and strips off his clothes. He stands in front of the large mirror, his eyes scanning the damage. The side of his face looks raw and bruised. His right side turning a beautiful dark magenta. The doctor is truly disgusted with the sight. 

Hannibal Lecter always took good care of himself. Worked out, ate right and made sure to get the necessary amount of rest a man with a toddler can. Maybe he was a little vain about his appearance but staying fit was what mattered. 

He didn’t recognize the man in a mirror. He was furious with himself for being over powered by one assailant. He should have been paying attention. Should have seen it coming. He was useless to his family. If he couldn’t keep himself safe, how would he protect them?

Hannibal sank into the hot water. The pain slowly eased. He leaned against the side of the tub, resting his head on some towels, feeling uncharacteristically sorry for himself. 

Will was so beautiful. There was such life behind those blue eyes when he smiled. There was a time when he preferred smooth cheeks but now he could not imagine waking up without the stubble tickling his neck. Skilled hands and strong arms. A brilliant mind wrapped in equal measures of stubbornness, wit, darkness and light.

Hannibal wanted to be the one that Will and his son turned for security. It was all he had to offer. Will was the one that Hanni ran to when he got hurt. Hannibal was the one their son ran to when he had nightmares. Just as Will used to. If he wasn’t going to be the one that protects his family, then what was his role? 

The doorknob rattled briefly and then the bathroom grew quite again. A few minutes later the rattling was slightly different then a soft click and the door swung open. 

“We are picking locks now?” Hannibal sank deeper into water, hoping the reflection on the surface would hide the bruises.

“We are locking doors?” Will asked, throwing Hannibal’s own lock picking set on the counter by the sink.

He stood at the edge of the tub, soft black tank top and worn jeans hanging low on his hips. He looked impossibly young and so confused. 

“You’ve been upset with me all day. What’s wrong?” He asked slowly. “You’ve been in plenty of fights these last few months. What is it about this one that got you so rattled?”

“Don’t psychoanalyze me,” Hannibal muttered, sounding tired. 

For the first time in their years together, Will sought out eye contact and held it. He suddenly felt embarrassed, weak, and an enormous amount of self doubt. These were feelings he never once associated with the confident doctor. 

He felt broken and for once it wasn’t his own feelings. For once he was the one that could help. 

“Will!” Hannibal’s gasped as Will stepped into bath, still clothed in jeans and his shirt.

“You are an idiot,” Will said, no heat behind the words, as he sank into the tub. He straddled the man, careful not to hurt him. “A fool.” Will kissed him. Hands cupping the sharp, bruised, cheekbones just hard enough for to make a point. 

“You are the strongest person I’ve ever known,” Will whispered against the other’s lips. Kissing him when ever he ran out words to describe how he felt. “You do what you have to for this family every chance you get.” A deeper kiss. “You do what you have to and you make sure to come back to us.”

Will’s hand’s found their way into the other’s hair while Hannibal sat motionless underneath him. “None of what happened today is in any way a reflection of weakness,” Will rested his forehead against the doctor. “I need you to be who you always were. I need you to be confident and strong because that’s where I look for strength.” 

“What if I ca-” 

“You’re an idiot, remember?” Will cut off the self doubt. “You’re allowed to be an idiot. You deserve it. You have always been the strong one. Today proves nothing. You are still the hunter.” 

Will kisses him again and Hannibal’s arms tighten ever so slightly around him. 

“You walked away today. You even let him live,” Will kissed him again and got another small response. “You took control because no matter what situation you’re in, you find a way to take control. That will never change. Not if you don’t let it.” Will kissed the injured cheek, trailing the kisses up the jaw line before giving his earlobe a playful bite. “Doubt is said to be something wise man have but doubt does not look good on you.” Will kissed him again and was pleased with the response he got. 

“Your strength comes from knowing you’re smarter and stronger than your prey,” Will wrapped his hands around the other man’s shoulders and moved his soaked denim cover hips against Hannibal, smiling at the moan that vibrated inside the other’s chest. “You can use a little humility every once in a while but don’t doubt yourself. Don’t doubt that I need you.”

Underneath the water the doctors hands moved under his shirt, tugging it up and over his head. Hannibal threw it aside and didn’t even flinch at the wet plop it made on the floor.

“Don’t forget that I’m always here for you. That you aren’t alone any more. I’m more than just a pretty face.”

The doctor chuckled, lowered his head to rest against to other’s shoulder. 

“I can be strong too, you know.”

“I know,” Hannibal finally answered, leaning back to meet Will’s eyes. 

“Good. Next time you throw a pity party and act like a spoiled brat instead of telling me what’s wrong, I’m going to whip your ass myself.”

“Oh?” There was smirk now on the thin lips and a bit of mischief in the eyes. “How barbaric of you.”

“If you were looking for a dainty gentleman, you went abut it all wrong,” Will growled at him. 

“Defiantly not. Perhaps a proper young lady,” Hannibal shrugged, his hand quietly undoing the denim under the surface of the water. 

“Young? What would a -” Will’s outrage was cut off by a hard kiss and firm hands. 

**

They woke up to Hanni crawling into bed with them.

“I knocked,” Hanni assured them.

Will chuckled and lifted the boy into the air. He held him at arm’s length over his head, making the child giggle and kick his feet, before placing him down between himself and Hannibal. 

“Papa, still owie?” Hanni asked, getting in close, and giving Eskimo kisses.

“Yes, but much better now.”

“Good,” Hanni yawned, cuddling against his papa’s side and reaching for his daddy. 

They ended up spending most of the day in bed. Hannibal gave in, and actually enjoyed, having his family waiting on him. They watched movies, read books, played board games and let the four year old put on a play for them. The doctor never had such a unproductive day and though would never admit it, he enjoyed it. 

**

Hannibal sat on the couch, eyes on his tablet, his feet in Will’s lap as the younger man flipped through the channels. 

It had been a few months since the incident and Hannibal had recovered remarkably well. 

“Want to watch the zombie show?” Will asked and rolled his eyes at the look he got. “ Oh, you would love it. It’s about survival in a post apocalyptic world.”

“Would you like to start building a bunker in the basement, dear?” Hannibal asked, a mocking smile tugging the corners of his lips up.

“Maybe,” Will shrugged. “I don’t think believe in a zombie apocalypse any more than the rapture but-”

“Stop.”

“I’m just saying -”

“No, stop. Go back to the news.”

Will flipped back. 

“The police have no suspects at this time and are asking for help,” the newscaster, a middle aged man with a thick head of hair said. “Anyone with information can call the tip line.” 

The picture on the green screen behind the man was a slightly younger version of the man that had attacked Hannibal. It was obviously an old picture but there was no mistaking it. 

Hannibal turned to Will and raised a brow. 

“I checked the ER records,” Will’s face turned just the barest shade of pink. “Discreetly.” 

“William,” Hannibal’s voice was bordering stern. “You should have told me.” 

“It was a surprise,” Will dropped his eyes slightly and then looked up through his lashes. “Surprise.” 

Hannibal tried to look stern but gave in, tugged Will’s arm till the younger man’s body covered his. 

“Thank you,” Hannibal said gently, hands finding their way to the back of Will’s head to pull him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every one that always reviews. I love all the prompts I get! Please let me know what you think or would like to see.


End file.
